Weiss Fiasco
by Angel42
Summary: =2nd part uploaded= *sniff* *sniff* Guess who finally decided to leave Weiss
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**WEISS FIASCO**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A smile, if only things didn't go so wrong in his twisted, god-forsaken life, maybe Aya Fujimiya would've had one on his face, one that would most likely suit his handsome features and offer a tinge of emotion on his pale-stoic face that seem to only know anguish and pain. But then again… when there's a lifeless body lying in front of him, when his katana drips wet of crimson blood and of god-knows-what within a sinister alley, a smile on his face would've been an indication of a drifting sanity. Something he has been miraculously holding on for long since the death of his parents.

"Hey, you done there?" Yohji called from behind making him realize how long he'd been staring at the corpse of the once proud, Takato Ginzo, whose name wouldn't matter to anyone anymore after this night. The late Takato Ginzo, one of the many great rotten apples that have corrupted the present system and made a play on the lives of innocent street children. He was lucky if he'd even have one drop of tear on his gravestone.

He was done all right. One more death, one more mission accomplished, one more scumbag gone from the face of the earth and to think that maybe at some odd day the world would bother to look at them for who they are and say a simple "Thank You" for every darn thing they did just so there won't be another victim, but chances were next to never and he probably wouldn't care anyway. He was paid good money for every mission he accomplished and that accounted for far better than any polite sentiments the cruel world has to offer. They will never understand the kind of hell they'd gone through and IS going through… a waste of time… no point brooding over it. Life will never be kind to people like them, people who get-by by killing people they were ordered to, or should I say paid to and although he could easily justify what they do by saying they were killing the bad guys, it will never mean a thing to him nor for the others for that matter. Nothing can justify what they did, they kill people, they're murderers and that's it.

He swished his sword to rinse of the blood. He has killed worse scums and in far more brutal ways than this, now was not the time to be thinking about the path he had gone. He opened his heavily lidded eyes to spare the corpse a last look then headed to where the others were, they were probably anxious to go home, _wherever that was_. 

"Now that went rougher than I thought, I had to follow that black man to the other building's rooftop just to get this." The oldest of the Weiss started raising a black attaché case that looked like it got ran-down by a herd of elephants gone mad that Ken and Omi had to exchange disgusted looks. They can only hope that the contents weren't as nearly pulverized as the outside case was.

"Something tells me Perussia ain't going to like the looks of that when he gets it." Omi commented from the diver's seat. Yohji was suppose to be driving but fetching Aya got the youngest Weiss in the steering wheel after they had to make a dash for it. The man Aya was supposed to take care of managed to fire his gun before justice was brought to him and that almost had them in deeper shit, or so to speak.

"If you had such a hard time, you should've let Aya handle him. Slice and dice right, Aya?" Ken added from the front shifting to look at the other man to have him voice his comments no matter how little words they were but he was asleep. Three straight weeks of nightlife must've gotten to him, and by nightlife he didn't mean the kind of life Yohji's been at since he learned to walk. Aya's been taking on the missions alone for the past three weeks and they didn't even had a say on it. Maybe he needed the money, Yohji would reason but Ken felt it was something else.

"Now what do you know… I didn't know this guy knew how to sleep." Yohji;s sarcasm was kicking in again. He too knew what got the younger Weiss down but didn't think it his business to care. As far as he knows the four of them were posing to be brothers and nothing more, in the battlefield they have their mission and they act by it nothing personal and he never bothered to make it so. Although… there was someone he knew who did and he couldn't help but pity him for caring so much for someone who could only care much for anything that has a currency sign printed on.

"Ken," He shifted his gaze on the other man who he'd seem to have snapped from his own thoughts. It was pathetic that he even tries to deny his own feelings. It sure didn't take Omi to know what was going on with him.

"What?" Ken retaliated putting back his guard.

"Switch places with me, will you. I wouldn't want Mr. Slasher here to wake up on my lap." Yohji sounded so dead serious that even Omi had to let out a laugh forgetting how he was suppose to be used to his antics. But picturing Aya sleeping on anyone's lap was odd enough without Yohji in the picture, specially when he'd always make it clear that he was only interested in GIRLS over 18.

"O-okay." Ken weakly replied hiding his tainted cheeks with his hazel bangs.

::Pathetic:: Omi and Yohji thought in unison.

They had the streets all to themselves but Omi was still shifting in high gear just in case someone was tailing them besides, while the two were balancing mid-way to their places the car made an abrupt turn to the right almost making it upturn if Omi hadn't been handling it. He managed it at a good 45 degree angle in spite Yohji's outburst of unheard of curses as he crashed head-first onto the front seat while Ken managed to land on his rear.

If they had been any louder they would've had to pray to their luckiest stars that their faces be not on tomorrow's morning papers. 'The Weiss Fiasco' that will most likely be written in bold red letters above closed-up pictures of the four of them and Manx would probably be visiting them on their cells with news on how Perussia wants their head.

Another nudge and Omi had manage to land all of them on four wheels again.

"Everyone alright?" Ken asked the minute his vision cleared, after Omi had taken his stiffened hands on the steering and Yohji's words had finally become comprehendible to human ears.

Yohji replied with a couple of pained moans in between milder curses and a slightly audible 'still alive'. While Omi's attention was to something else.

The boy just suddenly leapt off the jeep and ran back, they followed sight and other than the tire marks that intertwined marking where they had practically started moving on two wheels, there was a faint glow from afar. Yohji followed the kid from behind while Ken stayed put being in such a painful wreck from crashing on his rear and being hit by something.

"Did you get hurt? Are you okay?" Yohji heard the boy mutter so lovingly at what he could make-out as a Bombay cat, the could've-been cause of their fateful accident. Why, if things had gotten a little more nastier then his gravestone could've been engraved with "Here lies Yohji died at the age of 24 never knowing it was because of a stupid retard Bombay cat".  

Oh the irony 

"Care to ask me if I got hurt?" Yohji interjected more in sarcasm than hate. Its Omi afterall, he was probably the only one that didn't receive Aya's life threatening glare that him and Ken had been used to. And if that cold-hearted asshole didn't have the heart to get angry with the kid who was he?

Omi was probably too concerned on the well being of the cat to answer but Yohji didn't pursue it. He watched as the boy carried the cat in loving arms and laid it down to the sidewalk. He raised a surrendering arm when the boy raised a gaze at him almost asking if he had said something a while back.

"Everything over?" he asked in a mocked grin.

"Yeah, let's go home."

Home, the word seems to have made the blonde man smirk. He never realized they'd been calling that house of flowers their home. Maybe their supposed front's been getting into them subconsciously. Wistful thinking…only wistful thinking. He would never know what being home felt like since he never actually had one to begin with. Waking up with a woman in his arms gave him enough warmth as he was growing that he never actually longed to be with anyone else.

"A real sanctuary huh…" he muttered to himself seeing how the boy had impudently left him behind.

Another step nearer and he could hear Omi chuckling. He paced towards him curious of what had gotten to boy so built up only to burst into a louder and more tearful laughter. Omi was doubling over and trying his hardest to muffle his Haha's but he could only do so much. The sight of Ken cradling Aya  was far from funny it was hilarious!

Ken could do nothing but glare, seems that the thing that was putting weight on him a while ago was Aya's sleeping head, who appear to be very much comfortable in his current position.

"I was… I was just kidding…" Yohji voiced in between hysterical laughter. "…when I said that-that…hahahahahahaha!!!"

"gawd! Stop! Stop!" Omi pleaded yapping his knees.

"Ha-Ha! Yack it all up why don't you!" Ken pouted clutching his bare fists.

I swear when I get out of here… 

Excruciating minutes later (from Ken's POV of course), when Omi has finally gotten his sanity back and Yohji has developed a bad case of stomachache from over laughing his ass off, the two checked their vehicle for damages since Ken couldn't side laughs. Thankfully, other than two over-ran tires there didn't seem to be anything more damaged… oh wait… there's ken's morale to be accounted forhahahahaha!. 

It didn't take Omi a minute to pinpointed a near gas station from his laptop wonder where he keeps those things it was some good mile away and due to Ken and Aya's current ahem position, it was decided that the two of them be the ones to watch the car supposing they don't have anything much to do. 

The two left and Ken couldn't thank the heavens enough. This night got peculiar enough without Aya landing on him. For a brief moment he cast his eyes on him and what used to be a ruthless blood thirsty assassin looked so helpless at his current state. It was almost as though by reflex his hands stroke his hair, soft crimson hair ruffled through his bare hands. 

"What am I doing…" He lifted his hands as reality struck him. "I shouldn't be doing this now." He lifted head away from Aya's sleeping face. "Not now when I'm leaving."


	2. 2nd Part

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WEISS FIASCO 

**PART 2**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A.N. I've just been to reading a LOT of manga lately… dunno why but reading just seem to make the story more alive than watching the anime. "Ranjatai" was the title of the last Weiss Manga I read and its damn dramatic and all. Almost crushed my heart… good thing I no longer have one =P.

**Excerpt: **

It wasn't a fault of courage or strength. 

Then, in this world there are people, no matter the situation, no matter the circumstances, who just cannot kill… 

But I... crossed that line! 

For revenge... 

However, wasn't that just an excuse? Perhaps, from the very beginning, I have possessed the personality of a killer...

                                                                                           - From Weiss Kreuz Corner []

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Leaving?!" Yohji bursted out banging his mug of coffee. Ken had a low gaze yet still managed to spare them a parting smile. 

"You can't just be leaving like this!"

"Ken…" Omi muttered his gaze on his own mug.

"Don't be like that Omi… we'll still see each other, right?" Ken patted the boy's head then reached for his bag turning to leave. 

He lied, the moment he stepped out of the flower shop anything or anyone related to Weiss is to be forgotten. Everything. That was the condition he agreed to when he told the Kritiker he's going.

It was good though. No more missions, no more bloodsheds… _No more._

_Everything will just be… nothing._

"What about Aya then?" Yohji's question had him stop on his tracks. He dropped his gaze but didn't dare look back at them. "Its not like he'd miss me or anything. Just tell him I left."

"Left my butt!"

Ken let out a chuckle at Yohji's attempt to let out a milder curse. 

"Take care of yourself, you hear?" The older Weiss let out in a calmer tone turning his face away.

"Yeah… Thank you for everything please tell Aya that too." He turned the knob and was stepping off when a hand closed it.

"Why not tell that to me yourself." Aya stood there, eyes fixed on him as if to see through him.

"Aya- I…"

"I'm off to school." Omi excused himself.

"I'll drop you off, I'm heading out myself." Yohji seconded. The two made their way out the back door since the front is "blocked" at the moment but not before listening in for a bit.

Aya nudge his head at the younger Weiss urging him to continue what he was about to say while the latter had his eyes fixed on the ground trying his best to evade his inquiring gaze.

"-Well-I… Perussia knows all about this so I- guess I'm going." He lifted his face for a moment sparing him a smile and to atleast see the older man's reaction but his face would always be passive other than those purple orbs that seem to let out tinges of emotions but it was gone the moment he closed them.

"Aya," he called his name for the last time. "Thank you, really, for everything."

Aya's hand has long been withdrawn from his hold on the door and was now resting on his chest. "Where -" 

"…"

Everyone was holding their breaths even the two who was supposed to be out by now was actually eavesdropping their hearts out.

"What the heck! Say it you idiot say anything!" Yohji hissed behind the cupboard.

"Yohji… you're leaning on me too much!" 

"gomen…gomen…"

"What?" Ken inquired almost hopeful that the guy who knew so little of caring was starting to but he was hoping too much.

"Its nothing. If you want to go then go." Aya replied nonchalantly and for a moment Ken almost pouted at the coldness of his tone but thought the better of it. Its Aya after all, if he started talking in a warm cheery voice the world might just crumble to an end.

"Goodbye then." He said for the final time.

The door closed with a silent cling from the hanging chimes. The place was left dark if not for the dim light coming from their small kitchen.

"Damn! That idiot.  '_If you want to go then go?' _That's all his rigid brain can make out? I should've known this guy'd push Ken out in the window if given a chance… damn so dense._"_

"Calm down Yohji. Its not like a word from Aya'd have Ken flipping his mind instantly about leaving. Its as though his mind has been set to begin with." Omi retorted though there was really no need to explain. From the start he knew what Ken felt about their _job…_If given the chance he'd probably mourn for each of those he killed. But with their targets pouring in there was hardly any time left to even remember the previous' one's name. 

"Tell me Yohji," Omi obliviously started "haven't you ever thought of leaving a well?"

"Why are you asking me these stupid things for?" Yohji retorted keeping his eye on the road maybe finally being cautious regarding a pesky kid beside him or perhaps making an excuse not to have his face be probed of any possible unkept emotions. 

"Its just that- you know-" Omi faced away again. "there ARE other jobs y'know"

"Like what? Babysitting? Being a bank manager? Get serious Omi who'd hire murderers for those jobs."

"But you know I can hack into security system and-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Even Yohji was taken aback by his outburst. "I'm sorry… maybe there is a possibility- I mean who knows right?" he laughed.

It was sad seeing him like that. It wasn't only Aya who kept his emotions to himself, even Yohji does and it was most painful to see someone so sad smile.


End file.
